This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Determine the long-term course of artherosclerotic cardiovascular disease in IDDM, effects and interactions of risk factors for cardiovascular disease, evolution of microalbuminuria and clinical nephropathy, development of neuropathy, development of retinopathapy, development of abnormal lipid and lipoprotein levels, analyze glycemic levels, and study health care provided to IDDM patients in US and Canada.